Ed Sheeran - Shape of You Parody
This is the 117th song in the Key of Awesome series. Description Ed Sheeran attempts to woo his boxing coach by focusing entirely on her body. Cast * Steve Conroy - Ed Sheeran * Yaya Williams - Boxer Girl * Viet Vo - Sumo Wrestler * Jonathan Ercolino - Boxer Guy 1 * Ray Cuadrado - Boxer Guy 2 * Mark Douglas - Ed's Trainer Lyrics ED Guitar isn't the best way to write a banger So a Sia track is what I stole All that you need is a simple xylophone and a little bit of reggaeton And this video concept is me and this hot chick We're boxing and snogging in track pants But it's sort of disjointed and misses the point when the lyrics and the shot don't match Like if I sang Now we're eating Chinese food And we're skydiving nude with Katy Perry But we sat here drinking tea You'd say, "What's even happening?" Tattoos Snogging Boxing moves Don't hit me face or any place I've been inked I'm sick of all this training I've gotta tell you something, it's true I'm in love with the parts on you Specifically your butt cheeks and boobs I guess your face will have to do BOXER GIRL Hey! ED It's attached to dat body That reaction was quite rude No big deal, I still feel your boobs Even though you broke my heart, my nose and tooth I wanna marry dat booty Ooh ahh ohh ahh err ahh ohh why?! Hey no fair, that's karate Oh my, you just broke my whole thigh But it's kind of erotic Oh, you almost poked out my eye This is not proper boxing Sorry baby if I made you feel reduced I just forgot there's a face on you One week later, I forgive your behavior And I'm finally able to walk Well I'm still kinda iffy on just why you hit me But I'm still in love with your box(ing skills) Most girls swoon when they hear me croon about how much I love their tasty cakes Ow! Why did you smack me? I just said I'm attracted to everything that isn't your face Bollocks! You detached my retinas Some girls give head but you give head injuries I found another lady This is Sandy, she supports me She's tall, solid, firm and tough Gives me no guff, her love is everlasting Come on let's go Sandy I can't ever get her to leave the gym I'm in love with this white girl too She's always hot, wet and in the mood Dries my tears when I'm feeling blue But she smells kinda funky And I can always replace you I've got this bird that models swimsuits Every day I pick her up and we go screw She's got such a hard body BOXER GIRL You've completely lost your damn mind ED I'm okay I can manage A E I O U sometimes Y See, my dain isn't bramaged BOXER GIRL Wait let me give something a try ED Why's this mannequin on me? Wait I think you fixed my brain It feels brand new I'm in love with the whole of you Get it? The whole of you The hole of you Haha BOXER GIRL Yeah, you're better I'm an actor, not your boo Wasn't paid to take your abuse Let's get the last scene of this shoot ED What is it? I've forgotten BOXER GIRL You have to fight that sumo dude ED Who came up with this concept? BOXER GIRL You! ED What the hell does any of this have to do With a song called The Shape of You? Ahh! Video Category:Parodies Category:Key of Awesome Category:Ed Sheeran